Fairy Tail: Vampire vs Fairy
by Drift Scarlet
Summary: Bagaimana keadaan bila dunia biasa dipertemukan dewa kegelapan dimalam hari?
1. Chapter 1: Risen of vampire

Vampire vs Fairy

OK! New story, mungkin kelihatannya GAJE ya! Tapi nanti juga seru kok.. and, maaf ya untuk readers, DS belakangan ini harus HIATUS dulu, urusan sekolah nunggak jadi, ya begitulah, selamat membaca

RnR please, no flame

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO(S),OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE, ,DLL

Chap.1: Risen of vampire

Di pagi yang indah, seperti biasa guild Fairy Tail pasti gaduh.

"Giah! Kemari kau _underwear prince_ !" teriak Natsu menantang.

"Cerewet kau _flame- head_ !" kata Gray siap- siap mengeluarkan sihir esnya, tiba- tiba mereka berdua dihantam Elfman dari bawah.

"Guah..!"

"sial kau, Elfman!"

"Tunjukkan jati diri kalian, bila kalian seorang laki- laki" teriak Elfman bangga.

"Gihe, coba hantam aku, banci!" Gajeel mulai mengikuti pertengkaran mereka.

"Huh, kenapa mereka selalu begini?" tanya Lucy.

"namanya juga kebiasaan, tidak mudah mengubahnya" kata Mira sambil mengelap gelas di meja bar sambil bercakap- cakap dengan Lucy dan Levy yang nongkrong.

Tiba- tiba, pintu guild terbuka dan nampaklah penyelamat kegaduhan kita, Erza Scarlet yang sudah dilengkapi dengan aura _death glare_ nya.

"apa kalian bertengkar tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Tanya Erza dengan tatapan horrornya, sampai membuat author merinding.

"ah, ti-tidak, Erza, kami sem-semua berte-teman baik kok" kata Gray karena takutnya.

"Aye~" gumam Natsu ketakutan.

"huh, kalian bukan laki- laki kalau takut begitu" sela Elfman.

Erza menatap Elfman, langsung nyali Elfman jadi ciut.

"awas, bila aku melihat kalian bertengkar lagi, lihat saja" kata Erza sambil meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Ah, Erza, duduk sini" kata Lucy member tempat.

"terima kasih" kata Erza sambil duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Mira- san, apa tidak ada berita baru?" tanya Levy sambil meminum minumannya.

"Hmm.. belakangan ini tidak ada berita yang bagus" kata Mira sambil mengelap gelasnya itu.

"oh begitu" gumam Levy.

Dark guild Devoar

"Eledar, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" kata seorang lelaki berambut orange jiprak itu dengan memegang dadanya.

"kita sudah menghabisi seluruh anggota guild kita dengan meminum darahnya, tetapi kita tidak cukup kuat" ujar seorang perempuan berambut biru tua lurus dengan menunjukkan taringnya.

"Gizzele, Hiber sabar, sebentar lagi kita akan bergerak ke Fairy Tail untuk menghabisi semua anggota disana, dan mendapatkan energy luar biasa dari para mage hebat itu" kata Eledar sambil memegang pedang besarnya.

"Cih, baiklah Eledar, kapan kita bergerak?" ujar Hiber, lelaki berambut orange itu.

"kita habisi anggota guild mereka, satu per satu" kata Eledar.

"Kalau mau begitu, ayo, kita berangkat" pinta Gizzele sambil mengambil tongkatnya.

"kalian berdua…" Eledar melompat dan berubah menjadi beberapa ekor kelelawar.

Mereka bertiga pergi dan menjadi beberapa ekor kelelawar dan bergerak kearah kota Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail.

Mira berjalan ke guild untuk beres- beres dan berjualan. Sesampainya didepan guild, Mira melihat ada beberapa kelelawar yang mendarat sehabis terbang dan perlahan- lahan berubah menjadi sosok manusia.

"tidak mungkin…" Mira bergumam secara tidak sadar.

Orang itu bangkit dari posisi duduk lalu memandang langit subuh yang berwarna biru kehitaman itu dan segera berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"orang yang aneh" kata Mira, kemudian ia berjalan memasuki guild.

(siang hari)

Seperti biasa, guild kita penuh dengan kegaduhan, entah pertengkaran antara Natsu dengan Gray yang ditambah dengan Gajeel dan Elfman. Erza bercakap- cakap dengan Laki dan Cana, tiba- tiba..

"APA?!" teriak Mira melihat berita di Koran harian, Magnolia post. Karena Mira berteriak, seluruh anggota guild menoleh kearah Mira.

"Ada apa, Mira- san?" Tanya Lucy gelagapan.

"Lihat ini" Mira menunjukkan bagian berita Koran yang membuatnya terkejut.

'BERITA MENGEJUTKAN! ANGGOTA DARK GUILD DEVOAR DIBUNUH DENGAN GIGITAN DI LEHER' Lucy membaca ceritanya.

"Gigitan di leher, biasanya kan hanya vampire yang melakukannya?" ujar Levy yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Lucy karena penasaran juga.

"Tapi, vampire itu sudah tidak ada lagi" Lisanna berceloteh dari belakang Mira.

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar, Lisanna" kata master mengejutkan mereka.

"apa maksud master?" Tanya Erza.

"masih ada bangsa vampire di bumi ini" pinta master.

"eh?" seru Levy dan Lucy kompak.

"masih ada bangsa vampire, vampire ini keturunan darah murni yang sama seperti mage S- class, tetapi, mereka menghisap darah, dan bila diantara kita ada korban yang terkena gigitannya, kemungkinan besar, ia akan menyerang kita, temannya sendiri karena terinfeksi gigitan" master Makarov menjelaskan.

"Em, master, apakah mereka bisa berubah menjadi beberapa ekor kelelawar?" Tanya Mira.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Erza.

"Tadi pagi, sebelum aku masuk guild, aku melihat beberapa ekor kelelawar bmenyatu menjadi sosok manusia" kata Mira menjelaskan.

Muka master sedikit memucat, Lucy melihatnya.

"Ada apa, master?" Tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Kalau begini terus, artinya mereka, para vampire masih ada dan targetnya adalah kita, Fairy Tail" pinta master.

"master!" Lucy, Levy, Mira dan Erza berteriak.

"Mira- san, yang kau lihat bukan ilusi atau semacamnya, kan?" Tanya Levy takut.

"kurasa itu nyata, Levy" Mira merinding.

"Sial, kenapa mereka bisa kesini?" Natsu mengoceh dari belakang, memecahkan keheningan sejenak.

"Natsu, tumben kau pintar" kata Lucy sedikit cuek.

"Kalau mereka sudah datang dan memburu kita, sebaiknya kita memburu mereka" saran Gray.

"Kau juga tumben- tumbennya pintar, Gray" lanjut Levy.

"Tapi, kalau kita tinggal sendiri- sendiri, percuma saja" piker Erza.

"Kalau begitu, aku putuskan untuk sementara kita tinggal berkelompok" perintah master.

"Bagaimana dengan pembagian kelompoknya?" Tanya Levy.

"Aku mau bersama dengan Luce!" kata Natsu sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Lucy.

"Na- Natsu!" Lucy melepas lengan Natsu. Erza menghela napas panjang.

"kalau begitu, aku, Natsu, Lucy dan Gray 1 rumah" kata Erza.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengan _ice boxer_ itu!" teriak Natsu.

"HAH?! Dengan _hot brain_?" Gray memegang dadanya.

"Lalu, ada masalah?" Tanya Erza tenang, tapi menunjukkan adanya aura _death glare_ dari mata Erza.

"Ti- tidak ada, E-Erza" Gray dan Natsu saling merangkul leher.

"Cana, bersama keluargaku 1 rumah" kata Mira, Cana, Lisanna dan Elfman menyetujuinya.

"sisanya mencari sendiri" pinta master.

"Huh, vampire ya..?" Lucy membayangkan vampire yang bermuka pucat dengan taring yang menonjol dari sudut mulutnya dengan jubah hitam. Hii.. memikirkannya saja membuatnya merinding.

"Huu~ Lu- chan takut ya?" Levy mengejutkan dari belakang.

"A- aku tidak takut!" Lucy mencoba membenahi suaranya agar terlihat biasa, walaupun sebenarnya ia takut.

"Lu- chan, kau bohong! Buktinya kau merinding" Levy memanas- manasi Lucy.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu, menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka tidur" pinta Lucy sambil berjalan keluar dari guild, sendirian.

**Fairy Tail Guild, Next Morning.**

"Hoam…" Lucy menguap denga mulut yang lebar.

"Lu- chan, kau kenapa? Kurang tidur?" Tanya Levy, sementara Lucy mengucek- ucek matanya.

"Yah, begitulah. Natsu dan Gray tetap bertengkar walaupun tertidur, Erza sesekali berhalusinasi kalau aku ini Gerard, huh… malam yang panjang" keluh Lucy.

"Ara ara, Lucy kau mungkin perlu berwisata sejenak, paling tidak 1 hari saja di tempat lain" kata Mira menyarankan.

"Hmm.. mungkin kau benar, Mira- san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tolong beritahu Natsu, Gray dan Erza ya" kata Lucy heboh, kemudian pergi begitu saja dari guild.

"Mungkin dia stress, sehingga butuh pencerahan dari kita, betul tidak, Cana" kata Lisanna.

"Huh, terserah kalian, akuj mau minum bir dulu" Cana segera mencari barel bir di dekat gudang.

**Lucy p.o.v**

Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa jalan- jalan, terbebas dari penderitaan semalam. Semoga saja, mereka tidak mengikuti atau mengganguku.

"Hei, Lucy!" seseorang memanggil namaku, aku berbalik dan melihat Hiber menepuk pundakku.

"Oh, Hiber, pagi!" balasku. Hiber melihatku sendirian.

"Lucy, kau mau kemana?" Hiber bertanya padaku sambil mengikutiku berjalan.

"Oh, aku mau berlibur. Kau sendiri mau kemana?" kataku penasaran.

"Tidak kemana- mana, hanya mengikutimu. Eh, kau mau kutunjukkan tempat menarik?" tawar Hiber, dan itu membuatku tertarik.

"Ya, boleh saja. Asal kau tidak macam- macam denganku" kupukul pelan punggungnya.

"Sudah pasti" Hiber mulai tertawa kecil.

**Lucy p.o.v end**

**Normal p.o.v**

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama dengan arahan Hiber, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat di tengah hutan. Suasananya sangat undah, ada danau di tengah- tengah hutan itu dan diairi dengan sungai dan air terjun. Tak terasa hari mulai siang.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?" Tanya Hiber.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?" Lucy bertanya kagum.

Hiber berjalan mendekati Lucy, kemudian ia menampakan taring tajamnya. Lucy terkejut menyadari kalau Hiber itu seorang…

"Karena aku vampire yang mengembara" Ucap Hiber.

Hiber mulai mencengkram tangan Lucy, sehingga Lucy tidak dapat mengambil kuncinya ataupun melawan.

"Jangan melawan, Lucy. Kau tidak berdaya, jadi sekarang aku akan menjadikanmu kawan setim dengan vampire lainnya" muka Hiber mendekati leher Lucy kemudian, ia menggit lehernya.

Crash

"Ugh.. Hiber.. kau.." Lucy bersusah payah melawan, tetapi semakin Hiber menghisap darahnya, semakin ia kehilangan tenaganya.

"Jangan memberontak, Lucy"

Hiber menenangkan Lucy sambil tetap menghisap darahnya. Terasa Lucy meremas bajunya dengan erat.

"Kubilang… hentikan, Hiber" Lucy semakin lemas, sehingga ia mulai jatuh pelan. Hiber menahan tubuh Lucy.

Semakin Hiber berlama- lama, Lucy semakin lemas sampai Lucy pingsan, di dalam pelukan Hiber, sang vampire sejati.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi anggota dari Devoar, Lucy"

Hiber membawa Lucy ala _bridal style_ ke penginapan terdekat, kemudian menutup luka gigitannya dengan perban. Kemudian ia berbisik samar pada Lucy.

"Lucy, kembalilah kau kembalilah ke guild besok, bawalah teman- temanmu ke dunia vampire lebih banyak" setelah Hiber berbisik, ia pergi menjadi kelelawar dan terbang kembali.

**Fairy Tail**

Natsu merasa ada yang kurang hari itu. Tetapi, suasana sangat ramai.

"Hmm… ada yang kurang disini" kata bocah api itu sambil celingukan.

"Kenapa? Masih mau bertarung?" Tanya Gray sambil memacan _cone_ kesukaannya itu.

"Jangan sampai aku marah lagi, Natsu, Gray" Titania berbisik dari belakang mereka berdua, yang juga menyadari ada yang kurang.

"Mira- san, apa kau melihat Lucy tadi?" Tanya Happy pada _barmaid_ itu.

"Oh, Lucy sedang pergi berlibur sendirian" kata Mira pada ketiga orang yang sedang melongo itu.

"Pantas saja ia tidak disini" piker Natsu sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Kenapa pergi tidak mengajak- ajak?" Gray menyuap _cone_ nya itu.

"Begitu rupanya, Mira" Erza bergumam.

Mira masih mengelap gelas- gelas disana sampai mendengar perkataan Natsu.

"Gray, Erza, ayo kita susul dia, aku khawatir dengannya" pinta Natsu, Happy sudah pasti ikut.

"Kapan kau jadi pedulian begini?" Tanya Gray.

"Baiklah, aku ikut" Erza berjalan mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, mereka sampai di suatu penginapan dekat hutan. Natsu bertanya pada orang daerah sana.

"Pak, apa kau melihat gadis dengan rambut pirang ada disini?" Natsu bertanya.

"Hmm.. kurasa ia ada di kamar penginapan, kulihat tadi dia dibawa seseorang berambut oranye karena pingsan" tukas orang itu. Mendengar kata orang itu tentang lelaki berambut oranye, Natsu teringat dengan lelaki berambut oranye kemarin di rumah Lucy.

"Terima kasih banyak" Erza menarik kedua lelaki itu lalu bertanya pada pelayan penginapan itu untuk kamar Lucy. Setelah mengetahuinya, mereka segera pergi ke kamar Lucy, dan mendapati Lucy tertidur.

"Ternyata benar, Lucy disini" gumam Erza. Natsu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah kanan Lucy dan melihat ada perban yang melilit lehernya. Natsu mau membuka perban itu, tetapi tidak jadi ketika ia merasa Lucy terbangun.

**Lucy p.o.v**

"Na- Natsu, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Lucy, kau terganggu karena kami datang, ya? Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu" kata Gray.

"Ah, tidak apa- apa kok" kataku spontan.

"Lucy, kenapa dilehermu ada perban?" Tanya Happy. Aku memegang leher yang tadi digigit Hiber. Sial, aku menjadi vampire sungguhan.

"Ah, tidak kenapa- kenapa. Hanya tergores kaca" aku berusaha berbohong agar mereka tidak takut kalau aku ini sudah menjadi vampire karena gigitan Hiber. Tetapi Erza terlihat mencurigaiku.

"Kau benar- benar tidak apa- apa?" Tanya Erza dengan sangat hati- hati.

Aduh, bagaimana ini! Kurasa Erza mengetahui kasusku yang serius ini.

"Benar, aku baik- baik saja" kataku.

"tetapi lukamu tidak baik- baik saja!" Gray membuka perban yang melilit leherku, dan kemudian, mereka semua melihat luka gigitan Hiber. Happy terjatuh dari kepala Natsu, sementara Erza, Natsu dan Gray ternganga tidak percaya.

"Lucy, kau.." gumam Gray,

"Ke- kenapa bisa begini?" Erza menutup mulutnya.

"Siapa yang…" Natsu terbelak.

Aku segera berlari keluar dari penginapan sebelum mereka bertiga sempat mengejarku.

"Luce, kembalilah!" Natsu berteriak dari belakang, disusul Erza dan Gray.

"Lucy!" Gray mengejarku.

"Sial, para vampire itu" Erza ikut mengejarku. Aku mencari kunci- kunciku dan mengeluarkan Leo.

"Open the gate of lion palace, Leo!" Leo keluar dan bertanya padaku.

"Hime, kau kenapa?"

"Loki, serang mereka!" aku memerintahkannya.

"Tapi, Hime mereka.."

"Kuperintahkan, SERANG MEREKA!" terpaksa aku menyerang mereka, walaupun aku sendiri tidak mau.

"Baik, Hime" Loki berbalik dan menyerang mereka bertiga, setidaknya, itu dapat mengulur waktu.

**Lucy p.o.v end**

**Normal p.o.v**

"Sial! Kenapa Luce mengeluarkan Loki untuk menghalangi kita?" Natsu menyerang Loki dengan terpaksa. Gray membantu Natsu dari belakang.

"Lucy, siapa yang melakukan ini denganmu?" gumam Erza sambil merequip armornya.

"Requip, Flight armor" seketika kemudian Erza berlari untuk menghindari Loki dan menyusul Lucy. Tetapi karena tertinggal cukup jauh, Erza kehilangan Lucy.

"Sial kalian, para vampire! Beraninya kalian menjadikan _nakama_ ku yang berharga sebagai mangsa?" Erza kembali ke tempat Natsu dan Gray yang ternyata telah mengalahkan Loki.

"Bagaimana Erza?" Tanya Natsu penuh harap.

"Aku kehilangan dia" Erza menggenggam tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"Erza, Natsu sabar. Dia pasti kembali, entah dalam wujud vampire atau wujud manusia biasa" Gray menenangkan.

"Dan sekarang kita harus kembali untuk memperingatkan yang lain" lanjut Happy.

**Fairy Tail**

"Master, berita buruk" kata Erza. Mereka semua berkumpul untuk mendengarkan berita yang tim Natsu bawa.

"Katakan, anakku" pinta master.

"Luce… menjadi vampire" ucap Natsu sedih.

"Hah!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Sial, kenapa harus Lucy?!"

"Oh, tidak"

Master terkejut mendengar perkataan Natsu yang sangat berefek pada anggota guild.

"Lucy, digigit Vampir sialan itu" Gray meninju dinding guild karena mengamuk.

"Gray tenanglah, sebisa mungkin aku akan mencari bantuan, mungkin dengan obat- obatan Porlyusica" kata master, Gray berangsur- angsur tenang.

"Lucy, kuharap kau baik- baik saja di luar sana" ujar Erza.

**Middle forest, Lucy p.o.v**

"Hiks, hiks… kenapa ada vampire di dunia ini?" gumamku tidak jelas.

Aku sudah berlari jauh dan menangis. Kalau tidak begini, mungkin Erza, Natsu atau Gray yang menjadi korban selanjutnya. Hiber, kau sialan. Kalau begini terus, aku terpaksa memasuki guild vampire itu. Tidak. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Betapa bodohnya aku. Walaupun aku seorang vampire, setidaknya aku harus bisa melindungi _nakama_ ku sebelum mereka menjadi mangsa sepertiku. Tak terasa aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh, lebih baik aku beristirahat sejenak.

**Lucy p.o.v end**

**Guild Devoar**

Hiber kembali dari tugasnya untuk menangkap mangsa pertamanya, yang tidak dapat dibawanya itu. Ia memasuki pintu guild, melewati lorong- lorong jalan ke ruangan master. Sesampainya di sana, ia memasuki ruangan dan mendapati master bersama Gizzele dan Erge. Master sedikit menyambutnya.

"Ah, Hiber, bagaimana tugasmu?" Tanya master Eledar, Hiber segera berlutut hormat.

"Baik sekali master, dan aku mendapatkan mangsa dari Fairy Tail, sesuai dengan titahmu, master" Hiber berdiri.

"Bagus, bagus. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak membawanya kemari, berarti kau harus membawanya.." ucap master.

".. bersama dengan Gizzele dan Erge" lanjut master, Hiber menundukkan kepala dan berterima kasih pada master, lalu segera pergi mencari Lucy.

**Middle forest**

"Gizzele, Erge, kalian berpencar, ciri- ciri Lucy adalah ia berambut pirang" ujar Hiber sambil terbang.

"Cih, merepotkan" gerutu Gizzele, kemudian ia terbang kearah yang lain.

"Hehe, menarik sekali" Erge terbang kea rah yang lain juga.

Hiber terbang dan menemukan Lucy sedang tiduran di tanah lapang daerah sana. Hiber segera turun dang menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy, kau baik ba-" ucapannya terpotong saat Lucy memukul kepalanya.

"KENAPA KAU MENJADIKANKU MANGSAMU?!" teriak Lucy yang sudah berurai air mata. Hiber terduduk dan memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Lucy.

"Karena kami, bangsa vampire membutuhkanmu, Lucy" Gizzele dan Erge datang menghampiri Hiber dan Lucy, sontak Lucy membuat garis pertahanannya.

"Apa yang kalian mau dariku?" Tanya Lucy yang sudah ketakutan, kemudian Hiber menjulurkan tangannya dan menawar Lucy.

"Lucy, maukah kau menjadi anggota dari guild vampire, Devoar?" Lucy menimbang- nimbang, tetapi karena keadaannya mendesak, Lucy menyambut tangan Hiber.

"Aku ikut" Hiber, Gizzele dan Erge membawa Lucy ke Devoar. Selama beberapa hari mereka mengajarkan tata cara hidup vampire, dan berangsur- angsur, Lucy melupakan Natsu, nakamanya, juga Fairy Tail.

**Sementara itu, beberapa hari setelah kepergian Lucy di Fairy Tail..**

Natsu berjalan mondar- mandir di guild, sementara Gray menatap kosong ke langit- langit guild.

"Lucy, kau sekarang ada dimana?" gumam Natsu, kemudian ia mendengar suara retakan di dinding.

"Sial, kalau begini terus, kita tak akan pernah menemukan Lucy ataupun mengobatinya" gerutu Gray memuncak. Erza memasuki guild dan menenangkan Gray.

"Kau benar, tetapi kita juga harus menjaga seisi kota dari terror vampire. Setelah Lucy, mereka memburu beberapa rakyat biasa" tambah Erza.

"Master, kita harus membuat perlawanan, bukan hanya bertahan!" kata Mira pada master. Ia tidak tahan hanya duduk diam sementara banyak orang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Tenanglah Mira-san, master pasti punya rencana" ujar Levy. Cana dan Lisanna menghela napas panjang.

Tiba- tiba, Alzack masuk dengan memegang lehernya yang berdarah- darah, sontak Bisca berlari kearahnya.

"Alzack! Suamiku, kau kenapa?!" Bisca bertanya sambil menangis, meratapi nasib Alzack yang tergigit vampire.

"Lu-Lucy… dia.. dia vampire.. yang mengigit-ku" lalu Alzack pingsan. Sekejap kemudian, guild dilanda keributan besar.

"Sial! Setelah Lucy, sekarang Alzack. Tunggu, dia bilang Lucy menggigitnya?" ujar Natsu, Gray mengangguk.

"Lucy, apa yang mereka lakukan, sehingga Lucy melupakan _nakama_nya sendiri?" Natsu mengeluarkan apinya dari seluruh penjuru tubuhnya.

"Natsu, Gray, tenang. Besok, kita akan berangkat ke sana" kata Erza, Natsu dan Gray masih terlihat tidak tenang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada korban bertambah, lebih baik mereka berkorban.

**Guild Devoar**

"Bagus, Lucy! Kerja yang hebat!" puji Eledar pada Lucy, karena Lucy melaksanakan tugas pertamanya, yaitu menyerang temannya dan menjadikannya seorang vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: Ritual Evocation

Vampire vs Fairy

Hi, semua! Gimana keadaannya? DS baru update skarang kalo tidak, DS bakal di tendang author yang ga sabaran nanti #malang nasibku.. OK! Cukup basa-basinya, selamat membaca, _arigato!_

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO(S),OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE, ,DLL

Chapter 2: Ritual Evocation

Dijalan, Lucy was- was melihat keadaan sekitar, walaupun hari sedang terik. Tiba- tiba, ada yang menepuk punggungnya, Lucy dengan sigap berbalik dan meninju orang itu.

'Buak!' pukulan Lucy terkena telak di dagu orang berambut Oranye jiprak itu.

"Eh! Ma- maafkan aku, kau tidak apa- apa kan?!" Lucy mendatangi orang yang terluka itu.

"Aduh, kurasa aku baik- baik saja, nona" ujar orang itu dengan memegang dagunya yang memerah itu.

"A- aku minta maaf…"

"Hiber, panggil aku Hiber"

"Oh, maafkan aku, Hiber, kau mengejutkanku, aku Lucy" pinta Lucy sembari membantu Hiber untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa- apa, kurasa sakitnya berkurang" ujar Hiber sambil berjalan dituntun Lucy.

"Lebih baik, kau pergi keapartement ku, akan kuobati kau disana" kata Lucy.

"kau berani mengajak pendatang baru ke ruanganmu, lelaki?!" Tanya Hiber.

"Kau pengecualian" kata Lucy.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama berjalan, mereka berdua sampai.

"Kita sampai di apartementku" kata Lucy lega.

"Hm.. pasti rapi dalamnya" puji Hiber.

"ah, tidak juga, ayo masuk!" pinta Lucy.

"Baiklah" Hiber memasuki ruangan Lucy yang tidak terlalu luas, tetapi rapi.

'Hm.. ini kesempatanku untuk memburu mangsa pertamaku dulu' piker Hiber, dan rencananya didukung.

"Kau mau minum apa, Hiber?" Tanya Lucy dari bilik dapur.

"Ah, kurasa aku mau.."

"Luce! Kau didalam?!" Natsu berteriak dan segera melompat dari jendela kamar Lucy, memotong ucapan Hiber tentang niatnya.

"Natsu! Kalau kau mau masuk lewat pintu karena ada tamu, Natsu baka" teriak Lucy.

"Oh, inikah salamander terkenal di Fiore?" Tanya Hiber pada Lucy.

"Yah, begitulah kenyataannya, walaupun sedikit bodoh" kata Lucy sambil menghela napas.

"Luce, nanti malam aku tidur di kasurmu, ya!" kata Natsu memohon.

"Tidak! Kau dan Gray ada di lantai, Erza akan bersamaku atau ia ada di sofa sana!" ujar Lucy tegas.

"Ayolah, tukarkan aku dengan Erza, Lucy" Natsu memohon dengan mengeluarkan jurusnya, puppy eyes (author: hoho, _puppy eyes no jutsu_! Natsu: kalau aku pakai puppy eyes, biasanya Lucy akan mengabulkan permohonanku! Author: hm.. efektif).

"Tidak, Natsu. Kau selalu menyelinap di kasurku bersama Happy tengah malam" Lucy menghindari puppy eyes Natsu.

"Aye, kau benar Lucy, setidaknya biarkan aku yang ada di kasurmu" ujar Happy.

"kau sama saja, _neko_" kata Lucy.

"Eh, kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang saja, Lucy" kata Hiber, kemudian ia berjalan kea rah pintu.

"Eh, belum kuobati sudah pergi dulu" kata Lucy sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dinding dapur untuk melihat Hiber.

"Ah, tak masalah, lagi pula sudah sembuh kok" Hiber memegang dagunya.

"Oh, begitu. Sampai jumpa, Hiber" Lucy berjalan mengantarkan sampai depan apartement.

"ah, jaga dirimu baik- baik, Lucy" Hiber segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Luce, siapa dia? Aku mencium bau aneh darinya" Tanya Natsu.

"Dia Hiber, teman baruku secara… er.. tidak sengaja" kata Lucy agat malu menceritakannya.

"ah, itu tidak penting. Sebentar lagi Erza dan si _boxer_ itu akan datang" ujar Natsu sambil naik ke tempat tidur Lucy.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan naik ke tempat tidurku!" Lucy memukul Natsu.

"Aye, lebih baik aku saja"

"diam kau, _neko_!" Lucy naik darah.

**Hiber p.o.v**

Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi aku mendapatkannya. Lucy itu memang cocok menjadi mangsaku, tetapi kulihat si salamander itu ternyata menyukainya. Sebentar lagi malam. Eledar akan memulai ritual pemanggilan vampire darah murni dari dalam Vampire society. Cih, mungkin salamander itu cocok menjadi mangsa Eledar.

"Hiber, kau mau kemana? Eledar sudah menunggu kita" panggilan Gizzele mengagetkanku.

"Tch, baiklah" aku berubah menjadi beberapa kelelawar dan terbang bersama Gizzele.

"Hei Gizzele, apa memungkinkan bagi Eledar untuk memanggil teman- teman kita di dimensi lain?" aku bertanya karena masih belum paham.

"Sepertinya begitu, dan sebaiknya kita panggil dia master, karena dia memang vampire terkuat, _the son of Griver, the vampire's king_" Gizzele mempercepat terbangnya.

**Hiber p.o.v end**

**normal p.o.v**

Hiber melihat sebuah tanah lapang dengan sosok Eledar berdiri disana dengan segel- segel mantra untuk ritual. Mereka berdua segera turun dan berubah bentuk kembali, dan Eledar menyadari itu.

"Ah, Gizzele, Hiber, kemarilah, ritualnya akan segera dimulai ketika bulan purnama datang sebentar lagi" pinta Eledar.

"Eledar –em- maksudku master, apakah kita dapat melakukan ritualnya hanya dengan 3 orang saja?" Tanya Hiber. Eledar menoleh kea rah Hiber dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja bisa, ritual ini hanya mendatangkan beberapa vampire saja, paling sedikit 1 vampire" tukas Eledar. Hiber melihat bulan purnama telah datang, kemudian mereka semua melakukan ritualnya.

"_venite, ille homicida silenti nocte portam aperiunt lamia_!" ketika Eledar mengucapkan mantra itu, lingkaran sihir itu menerang dan keluarlah sesosok manusia dengan sayap hitam dibelakangnya dan membawa tombak dari tengkorak.

"_This is Severun, the gatekeeper of Vampire society_. Severun, berikan kami beberapa vampire yang terlatih setelah beberapa abad disini" ujar Eledar. Severun mengangkat tombaknya, kemudian datanglah beberapa vampire yang terlihat muda walaupun telah hidup selama berabad- abad.

"Ah, master! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap seseorang dari kerumunan vampire itu.

"Aku Erge, aku dan pengikutku akan patuh akan perintahmu, master Eledar" tunduk Egre, diikuti vampire lainnya.

"Ah Erge, siapkan pasukanmu itu, besok malam, kita akan melakukan penyerangan" perintah Eledar. Gizzele mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi master, kita masih belum mempunyai rencana" Tanya Gizzele.

"Dan sekaranglah kita akan membuat rencana" lanjut Eledar.

**Fairy Tail Guild, Next Morning.**

"Hoam…" Lucy menguap dengan mulut yang lebar.

"Lu- chan, kau kenapa? Kurang tidur?" Tanya Levy, sementara Lucy mengucek- ucek matanya.

"Yah, begitulah. Natsu dan Gray tetap bertengkar walaupun tertidur, Erza sesekali berhalusinasi kalau aku ini Gerard, huh… malam yang panjang" keluh Lucy.

"Ara ara, Lucy kau mungkin perlu berwisata sejenak, paling tidak 1 hari saja di tempat lain" kata Mira menyarankan.

"Hmm.. mungkin kau benar, Mira- san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tolong beritahu Natsu, Gray dan Erza ya" kata Lucy heboh, kemudian pergi begitu saja dari guild.

"Mungkin dia stress, sehingga butuh pencerahan dari kita, betul tidak, Cana" kata Lisanna.

"Huh, terserah kalian, aku mau minum bir dulu" Cana segera mencari barel bir di dekat gudang.


	3. Chapter 3:The first vampire attack

Vampire vs Fairy

Heiya! Sehari 3 chappy di publish

RnR please, no flame

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO(S),OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE, ,DLL

Chapter 3: The first vampire attack

**Lucy p.o.v**

Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa jalan- jalan, terbebas dari penderitaan semalam. Semoga saja, mereka tidak mengikuti atau mengganguku.

"Hei, Lucy!" seseorang memanggil namaku, aku berbalik dan melihat Hiber menepuk pundakku.

"Oh, Hiber, pagi!" balasku. Hiber melihatku sendirian.

"Lucy, kau mau kemana?" Hiber bertanya padaku sambil mengikutiku berjalan.

"Oh, aku mau berlibur. Kau sendiri mau kemana?" kataku penasaran.

"Tidak kemana- mana, hanya mengikutimu. Eh, kau mau kutunjukkan tempat menarik?" tawar Hiber, dan itu membuatku tertarik.

"Ya, boleh saja. Asal kau tidak macam- macam denganku" kupukul pelan punggungnya.

"Sudah pasti" Hiber mulai tertawa kecil.

**Lucy p.o.v end**

**Normal p.o.v**

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama dengan arahan Hiber, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat di tengah hutan. Suasananya sangat undah, ada danau di tengah- tengah hutan itu dan diairi dengan sungai dan air terjun. Tak terasa hari mulai siang.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?" Tanya Hiber.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?" Lucy bertanya kagum.

Hiber berjalan mendekati Lucy, kemudian ia menampakan taring tajamnya. Lucy terkejut menyadari kalau Hiber itu seorang…

"Karena aku vampire yang mengembara" Ucap Hiber.

Hiber mulai mencengkram tangan Lucy, sehingga Lucy tidak dapat mengambil kuncinya ataupun melawan.

"Jangan melawan, Lucy. Kau tidak berdaya, jadi sekarang aku akan menjadikanmu kawan setim dengan vampire lainnya" muka Hiber mendekati leher Lucy kemudian, ia menggit lehernya.

Crash

"Ugh.. Hiber.. kau.." Lucy bersusah payah melawan, tetapi semakin Hiber menghisap darahnya, semakin ia kehilangan tenaganya.

"Jangan memberontak, Lucy"

Hiber menenangkan Lucy sambil tetap menghisap darahnya. Terasa Lucy meremas bajunya dengan erat.

"Kubilang… hentikan, Hiber" Lucy semakin lemas, sehingga ia mulai jatuh pelan. Hiber menahan tubuh Lucy.

Semakin Hiber berlama- lama, Lucy semakin lemas sampai Lucy pingsan, di dalam pelukan Hiber, sang vampire sejati.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi anggota dari Devoar, Lucy"

Hiber membawa Lucy ala _bridal style_ ke penginapan terdekat, kemudian menutup luka gigitannya dengan perban. Kemudian ia berbisik samar pada Lucy.

"Lucy, kembalilah kau kembalilah ke guild besok, bawalah teman- temanmu ke dunia vampire lebih banyak" setelah Hiber berbisik, ia pergi menjadi kelelawar dan terbang kembali.

**Fairy Tail**

Natsu merasa ada yang kurang hari itu. Tetapi, suasana sangat ramai.

"Hmm… ada yang kurang disini" kata bocah api itu sambil celingukan.

"Kenapa? Masih mau bertarung?" Tanya Gray sambil memacan _cone_ kesukaannya itu.

"Jangan sampai aku marah lagi, Natsu, Gray" Titania berbisik dari belakang mereka berdua, yang juga menyadari ada yang kurang.

"Mira- san, apa kau melihat Lucy tadi?" Tanya Happy pada _barmaid_ itu.

"Oh, Lucy sedang pergi berlibur sendirian" kata Mira pada ketiga orang yang sedang melongo itu.

"Pantas saja ia tidak disini" piker Natsu sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Kenapa pergi tidak mengajak- ajak?" Gray menyuap _cone_ nya itu.

"Begitu rupanya, Mira" Erza bergumam.

Mira masih mengelap gelas- gelas disana sampai mendengar perkataan Natsu.

"Gray, Erza, ayo kita susul dia, aku khawatir dengannya" pinta Natsu, Happy sudah pasti ikut.

"Kapan kau jadi pedulian begini?" Tanya Gray.

"Baiklah, aku ikut" Erza berjalan mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, mereka sampai di suatu penginapan dekat hutan. Natsu bertanya pada orang daerah sana.

"Pak, apa kau melihat gadis dengan rambut pirang ada disini?" Natsu bertanya.

"Hmm.. kurasa ia ada di kamar penginapan, kulihat tadi dia dibawa seseorang berambut oranye karena pingsan" tukas orang itu. Mendengar kata orang itu tentang lelaki berambut oranye, Natsu teringat dengan lelaki berambut oranye kemarin di rumah Lucy.

"Terima kasih banyak" Erza menarik kedua lelaki itu lalu bertanya pada pelayan penginapan itu untuk kamar Lucy. Setelah mengetahuinya, mereka segera pergi ke kamar Lucy, dan mendapati Lucy tertidur.

"Ternyata benar, Lucy disini" gumam Erza. Natsu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah kanan Lucy dan melihat ada perban yang melilit lehernya. Natsu mau membuka perban itu, tetapi tidak jadi ketika ia merasa Lucy terbangun.

**Lucy p.o.v**

"Na- Natsu, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Lucy, kau terganggu karena kami datang, ya? Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu" kata Gray.

"Ah, tidak apa- apa kok" kataku spontan.

"Lucy, kenapa dilehermu ada perban?" Tanya Happy. Aku memegang leher yang tadi digigit Hiber. Sial, aku menjadi vampire sungguhan.

"Ah, tidak kenapa- kenapa. Hanya tergores kaca" aku berusaha berbohong agar mereka tidak takut kalau aku ini sudah menjadi vampire karena gigitan Hiber. Tetapi Erza terlihat mencurigaiku.

"Kau benar- benar tidak apa- apa?" Tanya Erza dengan sangat hati- hati.

Aduh, bagaimana ini! Kurasa Erza mengetahui kasusku yang serius ini.

"Benar, aku baik- baik saja" kataku.

"tetapi lukamu tidak baik- baik saja!" Gray membuka perban yang melilit leherku, dan kemudian, mereka semua melihat luka gigitan Hiber. Happy terjatuh dari kepala Natsu, sementara Erza, Natsu dan Gray ternganga tidak percaya.

"Lucy, kau.." gumam Gray,

"Ke- kenapa bisa begini?" Erza menutup mulutnya.

"Siapa yang…" Natsu terbelak.

Aku segera berlari keluar dari penginapan sebelum mereka bertiga sempat mengejarku.

"Luce, kembalilah!" Natsu berteriak dari belakang, disusul Erza dan Gray.

"Lucy!" Gray mengejarku.

"Sial, para vampire itu" Erza ikut mengejarku. Aku mencari kunci- kunciku dan mengeluarkan Leo.

"Open the gate of lion palace, Leo!" Leo keluar dan bertanya padaku.

"Hime, kau kenapa?"

"Loki, serang mereka!" aku memerintahkannya.

"Tapi, _Hime_ mereka.."

"Kuperintahkan, SERANG MEREKA!" terpaksa aku menyerang mereka, walaupun aku sendiri tidak mau.

"Baik, _Hime_" Loki berbalik dan menyerang mereka bertiga, setidaknya, itu dapat mengulur waktu.

**Lucy p.o.v end**


	4. Chapter 4:Lucy attack

Vampire vs Fairy

Howowew!# gubrak, ngakak sendiri.. hai, semua! Readers, aku minta saran sebanyak-banyaknya donk!

RnR please, no flame

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO(S),OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE, ,DLL

Chapter 4: Lucy attack

**Fairy Tail**

"Master, berita buruk" kata Erza. Mereka semua berkumpul untuk mendengarkan berita yang tim Natsu bawa.

"Katakan, anakku" pinta master.

"Luce… menjadi vampire" ucap Natsu sedih.

"Hah!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Sial, kenapa harus Lucy?!"

"Oh, tidak"

Master terkejut mendengar perkataan Natsu yang sangat berefek pada anggota guild.

"Lucy, digigit Vampir sialan itu" Gray meninju dinding guild karena mengamuk.

"Gray tenanglah, sebisa mungkin aku akan mencari bantuan, mungkin dengan obat- obatan Porlyusica" kata master, Gray berangsur- angsur tenang.

"Lucy, kuharap kau baik- baik saja di luar sana" ujar Erza.

**Middle forest, Lucy p.o.v**

"Hiks, hiks… kenapa ada vampire di dunia ini?" gumamku tidak jelas.

Aku sudah berlari jauh dan menangis. Kalau tidak begini, mungkin Erza, Natsu atau Gray yang menjadi korban selanjutnya. Hiber, kau sialan. Kalau begini terus, aku terpaksa memasuki guild vampire itu. Tidak. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Betapa bodohnya aku. Walaupun aku seorang vampire, setidaknya aku harus bisa melindungi _nakama_ ku sebelum mereka menjadi mangsa sepertiku. Tak terasa aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh, lebih baik aku beristirahat sejenak.

**Lucy p.o.v end**

**Guild Devoar**

Hiber kembali dari tugasnya untuk menangkap mangsa pertamanya, yang tidak dapat dibawanya itu. Ia memasuki pintu guild, melewati lorong- lorong jalan ke ruangan master. Sesampainya di sana, ia memasuki ruangan dan mendapati master bersama Gizzele dan Erge. Master sedikit menyambutnya.

"Ah, Hiber, bagaimana tugasmu?" Tanya master Eledar, Hiber segera berlutut hormat.

"Baik sekali master, dan aku mendapatkan mangsa dari Fairy Tail, sesuai dengan titahmu, master" Hiber berdiri.

"Bagus, bagus. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak membawanya kemari, berarti kau harus membawanya.." ucap master.

".. bersama dengan Gizzele dan Erge" lanjut master, Hiber menundukkan kepala dan berterima kasih pada master, lalu segera pergi mencari Lucy.

**Middle forest**

"Gizzele, Erge, kalian berpencar, ciri- ciri Lucy adalah ia berambut pirang" ujar Hiber sambil terbang.

"Cih, merepotkan" gerutu Gizzele, kemudian ia terbang kearah yang lain.

"Hehe, menarik sekali" Erge terbang kea rah yang lain juga.

Hiber terbang dan menemukan Lucy sedang tiduran di tanah lapang daerah sana. Hiber segera turun dang menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy, kau baik ba-" ucapannya terpotong saat Lucy memukul kepalanya.

"KENAPA KAU MENJADIKANKU MANGSAMU?!" teriak Lucy yang sudah berurai air mata. Hiber terduduk dan memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Lucy.

"Karena kami, bangsa vampire membutuhkanmu, Lucy" Gizzele dan Erge datang menghampiri Hiber dan Lucy, sontak Lucy membuat garis pertahanannya.

"Apa yang kalian mau dariku?" Tanya Lucy yang sudah ketakutan, kemudian Hiber menjulurkan tangannya dan menawar Lucy.

"Lucy, maukah kau menjadi anggota dari guild vampire, Devoar?" Lucy menimbang- nimbang, tetapi karena keadaannya mendesak, Lucy menyambut tangan Hiber.

"Aku ikut" Hiber, Gizzele dan Erge membawa Lucy ke Devoar. Selama beberapa hari mereka mengajarkan tata cara hidup vampire, dan berangsur- angsur, Lucy melupakan Natsu, nakamanya, juga Fairy Tail.

**Sementara itu, beberapa hari setelah kepergian Lucy di Fairy Tail..**

Natsu berjalan mondar- mandir di guild, sementara Gray menatap kosong ke langit- langit guild.

"Lucy, kau sekarang ada dimana?" gumam Natsu, kemudian ia mendengar suara retakan di dinding.

"Sial, kalau begini terus, kita tak akan pernah menemukan Lucy ataupun mengobatinya" gerutu Gray memuncak. Erza memasuki guild dan menenangkan Gray.

"Kau benar, tetapi kita juga harus menjaga seisi kota dari terror vampire. Setelah Lucy, mereka memburu beberapa rakyat biasa" tambah Erza.

"Master, kita harus membuat perlawanan, bukan hanya bertahan!" kata Mira pada master. Ia tidak tahan hanya duduk diam sementara banyak orang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Tenanglah Mira-san, master pasti punya rencana" ujar Levy. Cana dan Lisanna menghela napas panjang.

Tiba- tiba, Alzack masuk dengan memegang lehernya yang berdarah- darah, sontak Bisca berlari kearahnya.

"Alzack! Suamiku, kau kenapa?!" Bisca bertanya sambil menangis, meratapi nasib Alzack yang tergigit vampire.

"Lu-Lucy… dia.. dia vampire.. yang mengigit-ku" lalu Alzack pingsan. Sekejap kemudian, guild dilanda keributan besar.

"Sial! Setelah Lucy, sekarang Alzack. Tunggu, dia bilang Lucy menggigitnya?" ujar Natsu, Gray mengangguk.

"Lucy, apa yang mereka lakukan, sehingga Lucy melupakan _nakama_nya sendiri?" Natsu mengeluarkan apinya dari seluruh penjuru tubuhnya.

"Natsu, Gray, tenang. Besok, kita akan berangkat ke sana" kata Erza, Natsu dan Gray masih terlihat tidak tenang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada korban bertambah, lebih baik mereka berkorban.

**Normal p.o.v**

"Sial! Kenapa Luce mengeluarkan Loki untuk menghalangi kita?" Natsu menyerang Loki dengan terpaksa. Gray membantu Natsu dari belakang.

"Lucy, siapa yang melakukan ini denganmu?" gumam Erza sambil merequip armornya.

"Requip, Flight armor" seketika kemudian Erza berlari untuk menghindari Loki dan menyusul Lucy. Tetapi karena tertinggal cukup jauh, Erza kehilangan Lucy.

"Sial kalian, para vampire! Beraninya kalian menjadikan _nakama_ ku yang berharga sebagai mangsa?" Erza kembali ke tempat Natsu dan Gray yang ternyata telah mengalahkan Loki.

"Bagaimana Erza?" Tanya Natsu penuh harap.

"Aku kehilangan dia" Erza menggenggam tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"Erza, Natsu sabar. Dia pasti kembali, entah dalam wujud vampire atau wujud manusia biasa" Gray menenangkan.

"Dan sekarang kita harus kembali untuk memperingatkan yang lain" lanjut Happy.

**Guild Devoar**

"Bagus, Lucy! Kerja yang hebat!" puji Eledar pada Lucy, karena Lucy melaksanakan tugas pertamanya, yaitu menyerang temannya dan menjadikannya seorang vampire.


	5. Chapter 5:Different Lucy

Vampire vs Fairy

Heiya! Season 5 eh season, chapter 5 incoming! Ready or not, read it readers!

RnR please, no flame

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO(S),OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE, ,DLL

Chapter 5: Different Lucy

"Luce kembalilah" ulang Natsu. Tentu saja ia sangat rindu dan juga khawatir akan kondisi Lucy yang sangat penting baginya. Ia berjalan makin dekat dengan Lucy.

"Ayo Natsu, peluk aku" gumam Lucy pelan, kemudian Natsu berhenti berjalan.

"Luce yang aku kenal, tidak memintaku bermain-main dengannya" tukas Natsu tajam. Erza dan Gray tertegun mendengar ucapan Natsu yang berubah 180 derajat. Sejak kapan otak Natsu menjadi sepintar ini? Batin Gray.

"Wendy, sekarang!" Erza member perintah, kemudian dari belakang Lucy Wendy keluar dan membuat Lucy tertidur dengan gas tidurnya. Natsu menyangga tubuh Lucy yang pingsan itu.

"Salamander, bunny girl hanya pingsan dan lebih baik segera bawa dia kembali ke guild daripada kesadarannya kembali" saran Gajeel. Semua menyetujuinya dan mereka kembali ke guild.

Dari kejauhan, Hiber melihat kejadian itu dan kembali ke guild Devoar.

**Dark guild Devoar**

"Master, mereka menangkap Lucy" ucap Hiber terengah-engah, tetapi Eledar member tanggapan dingin.

"Lucy, ditangkap Fairy tail itu?" Tanya Eledar.

"Ya, master" Hiber memukul pelan lantai dimana ia berlutut.

"Kalau begitu kita adakan penyerangan malam ini juga.. lagipula, kekuatanku sudah pulih sepenuhnya" ujar Eledar, Hiber merasakan kedatangan Gizzele dan Erge.

"Master, kami mendapatkan mangsa yang siap dipakai nanti malam" ucap Gizzele sambil berlutut member hormat.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pasukan dari _Vampire society_ sebanyak yang aku bisa" tukas Erge, raut muka Eledar tampak meragukan.

"Jadi, berapa banyak vampire yang kau bawa kemari ?" Tanya Eledar penasaran.

"Sekitar 100 vampire, master" ucap Erge sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus anakku, kita lihat nanti malam Fairy" gumam Eledar sambil menatap langit dari jendela guild yang terlihat berwarna merah keoranyean yang menandakan waktu sudah sore.

**Fairy Tail, ruang kesehatan**

Lucy terpaksa diikat tangan dan kakinya agar tidak menyerang satu dengan lain, begitu juga Alzack. Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Gray dan Porlyusica serta master berada disana. Porlyusica memberikan obat penawar untuk mengembalikan Lucy dan Alzack seperti semula (?).

"Hei, kalian semua pergi dari sini! Menggangu orang bekerja saja!" Porlyusica mengomel dengan mengayunkan kemoceng yang entah ia dapat dari mana, dan itu membuat semua orang lari meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan.

"Sialan, Porlyusica" keluh Gray.

"Yang penting Lu-chan dan Alzack-san diobati, kan?" tutur Levy. Natsu yang biasanya ikut komentar diam saja, Erza melihatnya termenung.

"Ada apa Natsu?" Tanya Erza. Semua orang segera memandang Natsu.

"Kudengar tadi Luce bilang kalau mereka akan menyerang kita pada malam hari, dan seseorang yang paling kuat menantang master untuk bertarung" ucap Natsu.

3

2

1

"APA?!" semua orang berteriak tidak percaya, termasuk author yang harus tutup kuping saking kerasnya berteriak dari guild sampai rumahnya terdengar keras.. Natsu hanya tutup telinga.

"Sialan, kenapa malam ini?" keluh Gajeel, Levy menepuk pelan punggung Gajeel, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Yang penting, Lu-chan dan Alzack-san sudah pulih, kemudian Lu-chan juga memberitahu kita kalau mala ini ada penyerangan dari vampir-vampir itu" pinta Levy tegar. Gajeel yang melihatnya mengusap kepala Levy. Natsu mendengar teriakan Lucy dari dalam ruangan.

"Luce, kuharap kau cepat sembuh" gumam Natsu. Sudah pasti Naatsu merindukan Lucy yang ia cintai. Tak lama kemudian, Porlyusica keluar. Seisi guild hening, menunggu kabar keadaan teman mereka.

"Lucy baik-baik saja, sedangkan Alzack sudah pulih. Kudengar nanti malam, vampire-vampir itu akan datang, kurasa ia bisa ikut bertarung" ujar Porlyusica, dan seluruh guildpun dilanda kelegaan.

"Porlyusica-san, bolehkah kami melihat Lucy?" Tanya Gray, Porlyusica diam sebentar kemudian ia menganguk pelan. Natsu dkk segera pergi menengok Lucy dan Alzack. Lucy terlihat lemas, sedangkan Alzack sedang bersama Bisca dan Asuka di bar.

"Lucy, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Erza.

"Lebih baik, Erza" jawab Lucy tenang.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh merasa baik?" Tanya Gray yang ragu dengan jawaban Lucy.

"Tadi sudah kukatakan, Gray" Lucy mendawab dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

"Luce! Aku merindukanmu!" teriak Natsu sambil memeluk pelan Lucy, Lucy gelagapan.

"Natsu aku baik-baik saja sungguh, tapi.." Lucy terdiam.

"Ya, tadi kau memberitahuku kalau 'mereka' akan datang malam ini, bukan?" tebak Natsu, Lucy hanya terdiam menatapi Natsu.

"Kalau begini caranya, kita harus memperingati seisi kota" terang Gray, Natsu, Erza dan Lucy setuju.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Happy yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kita beritahu mereka dengan sirine yang biasanya menandakan kedatangan Gildarts saja" usul Natsu.

"Tumben kau pintar, _flame boy_" ejek Gray, tetapi omongan Natsu ada gunanya.

"Diam, _ice boy_" balas Natsu. Mereka berempat segera keluar dan membicarakan rencana ini pada master dan master menyetujuinya. Mereka memberitakan ancaman serangan ini pada Era, tetapi tidak begitu diterima dengan baik. Fairy Tail juga mendapatkan bantuan dari Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Hills dan yang lain.

The night, before assault in Fairy Tail.

In Guild.

"Master, semua bantuan sudah ada di pos masing-masing untuk berjaga" Mira melapor pada master. Master termanggut-manggut.

"Apakah master yakin kalau Lucy bisa ikut melawan?" Tanya Erza yang memang ada di guild bersama Mira.

"Lucy itu kuat, ia tidak akan kalah dengan pembunuh malam itu" ucap master yakin. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine, tanda kedatangan penyerang malam.

Team Natsu.

Lucy melihat ada segerombolah kelelawar yang berterbangan.

"Open the gate of maid, Virgo" Lucy memanggil Virgo dan dalam sekejap Virgo muncul.

"_Hime_, apa hukumanku?" Tanya Virgo polos.

"Tak ada hukuman, sekarang mana jala yang aku minta?" Tanya Lucy, Virgo segera mengeluarkannya.

"Gray, lempari gerombolan kelelawar itu, mereka vampir" ucap Lucy, Gray mengangguk. Ia segera melempar dengan bantuan sihirnya, dan BINGO! Gerombolan kelelawaritu tertangkap dan ketika terjatuh, kelelawar itu berubah menjadi 3 vampir.

"Maaf vampire, tapi waktu kalian hidup habis" ucap Natsu.

"Open the gate of bull palace, Taurus!" Lucy mengembalikan Virgo dan memanggil Taurus.

"Moo! Lucy, dadamu menawan sekali!" si mesum berulah, Lucy menatapnya sweatdrop.

"Taurus, tebas mereka!"

"Demi dada Lucy, akan kulakukan apa saja!" Taurus menyerang ketiga vampire itu dan mereka semua mati. Ketika mati, vampire-vampir itu berubah menjadi abu.

"Moo! Berkat dadamu, aku menebas mereka" mata Taurus menjadi-jadi, Lucy memaksa Taurus untuk kembali.

"Fyuh, 3 sudah kalah sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Gray.

"Mungkin sekarang kita bisa- tunggu, apa itu.."

**Lucy pov**

"Halo Lucy" suara itu, suara dia yang membuatku terperosok menjadi seorang vampir.

"Hiber.." gumamku pelan.

"Kau masih mengingatku" ucap Hiber pelan, Natsu terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau, kau yang membuat Luce menderita menjadi seorang dari kalian" amarah Natsu bangkit, aku tertegun menatapi Natsu yang menungguku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak segera membunuhku?" Hiber menantang, Natsu mengeluarkan apinya, Gray bersiap dengan tangannya.

"Kemarilah, peri tak berguna" Hiber mengepalkan tangannya, siap bertarung. Kulihat Natsu dan Gray menyerangnya.

"_Karyuu no houkou_!"

"Ice make: spear"

"Percuma saja" dia menghindari serangan Natsu dan Gray sengan sekali lompat.

"Sial, kenapa dia begitu cepat?" keluh Gray, Natsu sibuk menyerang Hiber.

"_Karyuu no tekken_!"

"Percuma Natsu! Dia lebih kuat!" kuteriaki Natsu agar ia berhenti menyerangnya, tetapi Natsu tetap menyerangnya bagaimana caranya.

"Black raven, repel he" ucap Hiber, seketika kemudian disekitar baju Hiber keluar gagak hitam yang menyerang Natsu.

"Natsu!" Kulihat Natsu dikerubungi gagak-gagak hitam dan menyerangnya.

**Normal pov**

"Grah!" Natsu membuat dirinya dipenuhi api, tetapi gagak-gagak itu masih bisa menyerang Natsu.

"Sialan, gagak tak berguna" Gray membantu Natsu menyerang Hiber.

"Open the gate of lion palace, Leo!" Lucy mengeluarkan Loki.

"Hime, kau mau aku berbuat apa?" Tanya Loki penasaran.

"Loki, aku tahu ini agak kejam, tapi bunuh dia, bagaimanapun caranya, pastikan ia mati dengan kepala terpisah" perintah Lucy. Loki terdiam.

**Kelihatannya kejam, tapi ya, namanya vampire harus dibunuh dengan pedang ato kepalanya putus *guamatidulukali?**

**Ada saran? DS-kun butuh saran sebanyak-banyaknya**

**Kalo saran udah, review donk! Di bawah ini!**

**Arigato!**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6: Between us

Minna! Maaf publishnya lamaaaaa banget, urusan sekolah nunggak 100% yang buat DS-kun ga sempat buat fic… tapi, klo ini beda lagi ceritanya. Now, Happy reading, don't like don't read!

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO(S),OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE, ,DLL

Chapter 6: Between us

Ketika Loki menyerang Hiber, Hiber melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangannya. Natsu dan Gray tetap menyerangnya, hanya Lucy yang diam sambil menimbangkan sesuatu, sampai suatu suara mengagetkannya.

"Lucy! Mengapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?!" suara Hiber yang menggaung-gaung di telinga Lucy segera membuat Lucy melihatnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy, kemudian Hiber menghindari serangan Natsu, Gray dan Loki secara bergantian, dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Lucy dan mencengkram pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau menghianatiku, menghianati guild barumu?" Tanya Hiber, cengkramannya semakin kuat. Lucy meringis kesakitan.

"Guild baru? Guildku hanya Fairy Tail, _baka_!" Lucy melihat Hiber menangis. Natsu, Gray dan Loki menyerang Hiber, tetapi Lucy member isyarat agar mereka diam sejenak.

"Padahal…" isak Hiber, Lucy tertegun.

"Padahal… aku mencintaimu!" teriaknya, Lucy shock mendengarnya, begitu juga Natsu dan Loki. Natsu mulai membara.

"Kau…" gumam Natsu.

'Buak!'

"Ternyata kau! Kau yang membuatku kehilangannya!" Natsu menghajar Hiber.

"Kau, kau dan guild sialanmu yang memperalatnya!" lanjut Natsu, tetapi Hiber sudah menghindari serangannya. Hiber berlari kearah Lucy untuk membawanya, tetapi terhalang Loki yang amarahnya mencapai tingkat 100.

"Maaf, tapi Lucy-sama milik Fairy Tail, bukan milikmu" ujar Loki dan kemudian ia menggunakan regulus. Lucy masih diam dan berpikir, sementara Gray mendapat telepati dari Warren.

"Benarkah itu? Sialan" keluh Gray, Lucy bertanya padanya.

"Gray, ada apa?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Erza, ia dikalahkan oleh master guild vampire sialan itu" Gray segera pergi menuju guild.

"Erza, tidak mungkin…" gumam Lucy. ia menutup mulutnya, sementara Hiber tertawa keras.

"Ahahahaha! Guild lemah kalian tidak akan bisa melawan vampire seperti kami! Apalagi melawan Eledar!" ujar Hiber, Natsu segera meninju pipinya karena kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Luce, tenang saja. Mungkin Erza kalah karena kelelahan, itu wajar" ucapan Natsu terbukti saat Lucy mendapat telepati dari Warren.

"Lucy, telepatiku pada Natsu sangat buruk. Begini, Erza itu kalah karena kelelahan setelah melawan 45 vampire, jadi, sewaktu melawan Eledar, Erza dalam kondisi kelelahan. Untungnya, Erza tidak digigit" ujar Warren melalui telepati, pucuk bibir Lucy terangkat.

"Ucapanmu benar, Natsu. Erza mengalahkan hampir 50 vampire" ujar Lucy berseri-seri. Natsu berpaling pada Hiber setelah mendengar ucapan Lucy.

"Kau dengar itu? Erza mengalahkan 45 vampir, beda denganmu" Natsu kembali memukul Hiber. Lucy kembali memanggil Taurus.

"Taurus, tebas dia" perintah Lucy, Taurus kembal bersumpah.

"Moo! Kalau imbalannya dadamu, kuterima!" Taurus pun menebas Hiber dan Hiber menghilang menjadi abu-abu yang tertiup angin. Lucy kembali menutup gerbang Taurus dengan paksa, kalau tidak Lucy bisa dipermainkannya.

"Hiber, maafkan aku. Tapi cinta sejatiku hanyalah Natsu" gumam Lucy.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, Luce?" Tanya Natsu yang sepertinya mendengarkan, Lucy hanya menggeleng kemudian ia mengembalikan Loki.

"Ah, tidak. Ayo, kita susul dan bantu yang lainnya" usul Lucy, Natsu segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

Meanwhile, Erza place, Caldia Cathedral.

Gray pergi ke tempat Erza. Ia tahu tempatnya setelah berhubungan dengan Warren. Untung saja disana masih ada Wendy dan Charle. Ketika diperjalanan, Gray terhalang seorang vampire berbadan besar.

"Ah, kau pasti Gray Fullbuster. Pria sedingin es" ucap lelaki itu, Gray naik darah.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau mau kuhajar?" tantang Gray, lelaki itu tersenyum tajam.

"Cih, jangan naik pitam dulu Gray. Aku Erge, vampir mage yang cocok jadi teman maupun lawanmu" ujar lelaki yang dipanggil Erge itu. Gray menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Hah? Dari ucapanmu meyakinkan, tetapi fisiknya membuatku tertawa" Gray mengejeknya, Erge segera menyerangnya.

"Vampire art, bat sword" Erge menggenggam angin, tiba-tiba sekumpulan kelelawar datang dan membentuk pedang hitam yang padat.

"Eh? Ice make: death scyte" Gray membuat semacam death scyte dari es dan menangkisnya.

"Oh, ice make ya? Bagaimana kalau yang ini: Vampire magic, dark fire" Erge berhasil membuat death scyte Gray hilang dengan apinya itu. Tetapi Gray sudah membuat ice lance dan mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh Erge.

"Cih, kurasa kau sehebat yang kuduga, ternyata seperti seekor kelelawar yang mati konyol" ujar Gray. Erge yang mendengarnya tidak terima.

"Kau! Kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya diterkam serigala dari neraka paling dalam! Dark vampire magic: Kurai roge" setelah Erge mengucapkan kalimat itu, secara perlahan-lahan di belakangnya muncul debu-debu yang menyusun bentuk serigala-serigala yang berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna merah. Dalam hati, Gray mengutuk Erge. Gray melihat Erge mengeluarkan perintah untuk menyerangnya. Gray sudah siap mengeluarkan sihirnya, sayangnya, tangannya digigit seekor serigala hitam dari belakang. Gigitan serigala itu sangan menyakitkan, seperti terbakar sesuatu.

"Sial, tanganku tergigit" keluh Gray sambil membebaskan tangannya dari serigala yang menggigit tangannya itu. Begitu terlepas, Gray segera menggunakan sihirnya.

"Ice make: geyser!" serunya. Seketika kemudian, tangan Gray berdarah. Darah yang dikeluarkan sangat banyak. Erge yang melihatnya segera mengomandoi serigala-serigala yang dikeluarkannya untuk menyerang Gray. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Gray mengeluarkan pedang esnya. Beberapa serigala terkena serangan Gray langsung menghilang seperti ernakar dan akhirnya menjadi abu yang terbang ditiup angin. Gray terusmenyerang seigala-serigala itu, dan mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang Erge. Ketika semua serigala habis, Gray baru menyadari kalau pendarahannya semakin banyak. Entah di bagian dada, lengan, kaki atau pinggang.

'Sial, lukaku terlalu banyak' Gray mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, tetapi Erge sudah melancarkan serangannya. Gray terdorong mundur dan pendarahannya semakin banyak.

"Sial, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" Gray akhirnya terjatuh, pingsan. Erge tertawa bangga.

"Maaf, Gray. Tapi aku akan menjadikanku teman dalam kegelapan" Erge mendekati Gray untuk menancapkan taringnya. Tiba-tiba…

DOR!

Tembakan Bisca tepat 100% menembus jantung Erge. Erge menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Bisca dan Alzack yang berdiri. Seketika Erge menghilang menjadi abu yang terbang ditiup angin.

"Gray! Bisca, cepat bawa dia ke guild, pendarahannya terlalu banyak" Alzack menggendong Gray yang hidupnya terancam. Bisca menggendong Asuka dan berlari ke arah guild.

2 person pov

Natsu mencium bau Gray yang diikuti Lucy. Mendadak Natsu berhenti, Lucy penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa Natsu?" Tanya Lucy, Natsu kembali mengendus.

"Kurasa si _boxer_ itu baik-baik saja, walaupun aku tidak yakin. Aku juga mencium bau Alzack, Bisca dan Asuka" ucapnya, Lucy menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sekarang aku rasa, Wendy dan yang lain dalam masalah" lanjut Natsu, Lucy mengangguk.

"Ayo ke sana!" ujar Lucy, Natsu segera mengendus keberadaan Wendy.

Guild

Max, Warren, dan sebagian besar anggota Fairy Tail, juga dibantu Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale dan Mermaid Hills dan guild resmi lainnya untuk melawan vampire-vampire yang tersisa. Warren memberitahu anggota Fairy Tail yang terpecah untuk segera pergi membantu Levy, Gajeel, Phanter Lily dan Happy serta di pelabuhan. Evergreen melihat Alzack yang menggendong Gray yang terluka, sementara Bisca mencari Erza. Eve dan Elfman segera membawa Gray ke dalam untuk diobati Porlyusica juga Wendy. Korban yang disebabkan pertarungan ini cukup sedikit, jadi mereka dapat menang.

Caldia Cathedral

"Sial, tenagaku benar-benar terkuras" Erza bersuah payah bangun. Banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya akibat bertarung dengan Eledar. Erza mendengar pertarungan keras antara master dengan Eledar.

"Malam purnama. Eh, sekarang jam berapa?" Erza melihat jam pada dinding katedral. Pukul 3 malam. Pertarungan malam ini mencangkup waktu yang panjang. Erza mengeluarkan armornya, tetapi tidak memakainya. Armadura Fairy rusak berat, Purgatory sama dengan Amadura Fairy tapi lebih berat lagi kerusakannya. Heaven's Wheel dan Flame Empress tidak terlalu parah. Sisanya tidak dipakai.

"Tenaga sihir ini.." Erza mengembalikan armor-armornya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ia tidak kuat berdiri. Ketika dilihatnya siapa yang datang, ternyata Bisca dan Asuka.

"Erza! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya bisca yang baru datang, sementara Asuka sudah berada di samping Erza.

"Erza-neechan! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku dan yang lain khawatir sekali" ucapnya setengah menangis. Erza adalah teman main Asuka, dan Asuka juga menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Bisca, bisa kau bantu aku berdiri? Kakiku tidak kuat menompang tubuhku" Erza meminta tolong, Bisca mengangguk. Ketika Bisca menolongnya berdiri, dari belakang munculah sosok Mira.

"Kudengar dari Warren kalau kau kalah. Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mira langsung membantu Erza berdiri. Asuka juga membantu dengan mendorong kaki Erza, karena ia kecil. Erza berdiri dengan bertompang pada Bisca dan Mira. Mereka berjalan ke guild. Sesampainya di guild, pertarungan antara Firy Tail dengan kaum vampire sudah selesai. Sorak sorai diteriakkan oleh para pembunuh, bukan, para pemburu vampire. Mereka menyorakkan kemenangan. Warren melihat keadaan Erza yang begitu terluka parah, segera mengantarnya masuk untuk diobati.

Sementara itu, pertarungan antara Gizzele dan Eledar belum selesai.

TBC

Ok, sekarang se-chapter sudah selesai. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Wait the last chapter! Vampire vs Fairy: chapter 7, the winner song

Remind for RnR?

V

V

V

V


	7. Chapter 7: The winner song

Minna! Maaf publishnya lamaaaaa banget. Idenya dibawa terbang sama Happy, Panther Lily sama Charle buat main. Oh noo! Untung udah dikembaliin, kalo ga, aku udah mati digebukin readers #beneran digebukin.

Now, Happy reading, don't like don't read!

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO(S),OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE, ,DLL

Chapter 7: The winner song

Saat itu, Gizzele mendapatkan energy dari bulan yang berwarna merah kepuhinan itu. Bulan itu menandakan adanya perang antara kaum vampire dan kaum lainnya, entah itu kaum mage, werewolf, atau yang lainnya.

"Kalian sudah membunuh komandan perang kami, Eledar dan juga membunuh serigala malam pilihan kami, Hiber! Sekarang kalian akan merasakan kemarahanku, dewi malam! Vampire spell: dark hole!" Gizzele melempar suatu benda berbentuk seperti bola di tanah dan bola itu meledak. Levy menghindari bola itu, begitu juga Gajeel dan Panther Lily. Tetapi, ada yang aneh dengan bola yang pecah itu. Ketika pecah, bola itu mengeluarkan semacam cairan dan cairan itu membentuk sebuah lubang yang besar.

"A-apa itu?" gumam Levy, Gajeel mendesah kesal.

"Kalian lihat saja pertunjukannya, sekarang. Vampire spell: satan controller!" dan dari lubang itu, muncul 2 sosok mengerikan. Hampir sama seperti _satan soul_ Mira, tetapi ini lebih hebat lagi. Levy segera menggunakan _solid script_nya.

"_Solid script: fire_!" segera keluar tulisan 'FIRE' di udara dan menyemburkan api, sementara Gajeel juga menggunakan sihirnya.

"_Metal dragon's roar_!" begitu melancarkan serangan, bukannya roboh, satan soul itu menepisnya dengan mudah. Dengan cepat, Levy roboh dikalahkan salah satu dari kedua satan soul itu. Gajel masih berusaha menyerangnya dibantu dengan Panther Lily. Memang salah satunya kalah, tetapi bukannya selesai. Satu lagi satan soul muncul dan dengan mudah mengalahkan Gajeel, sementara Panther Lily sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Percuma kau melawan mereka, mereka tidak mempunyai batas," ucap Gizzele dengan tenang. Perkataan ini membuat Gajeel menyadari satu kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Dengan cepat, Gajeel menghindari serangan dari satan soul itu.

"Kau membuat kesalahan besar, anak besi," ucap Gizzele ringan, sementara Gejeel semakin dekat dengannya.

"Bukan aku yang membuat kesalahan, KAU yang membuatnya. Metal sword!" dengan sekali serang, Gizzele roboh. Semua satan soul dan lubang yang terdapat tadi perlahan menghilang. Gizzele sudah menghilang, menjadi abu dan terbawa angin. Begitu menyadari kondisi , Gajeel segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Levy, tadi ia terkena _soul extinction_.

"Oi! Pendek, jawab aku!" seru Gajeel. Levy tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia merasakan detak jantung Levy yang melemah. Dengan penuh kegusaran, Gajeel menggendong Levy ala _bridal style_ dan juga Panther Lily dan Happy, lalu berlari secepat mungkin.

Gajeel berlari dan ketika di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan Natsu serta Lucy.

"Salamander, bawa Happy dan kucingku," setelah menyerahkan Happy dan Panther Lily yang pingsan, Gajeel kembali berlari dengan cepat.

"Tunggu!" Natsu sudah kehilangannya. Lucy membawa Panther Lily dan mengajak Natsu ke guild.

GUILD

Sesampainya Gajeel di sana, ia langsung masuk dan membuat kaget semua orang yang ada.

"Gajeel! Levy kenapa?" Tanya Jet dan Droy bersamaan, mereka memang _fans_ sekaligus teman nomor 1 Levy.

"Dia terkena serangan Gizzele," Gajeel berlalu, sementara Jet dan Droy masih bertanya-tanya, siapa itu Gizzele.

Dengan cepat Gajeel menemukan tempat pengobatan. Ia menghampiri Wendy dan meletakkan tubuh Levy dengan lembut.

"Wendy, tolong dia, kumohon," ucap Gajeel, Wendy menganguk dan segera memakai sihir penyembuhnya. Gajeel melihat sekelilingnya. Ada Erza, tunggu, 'Erza? Kenapa ia ada disini?' batin Gajeel, tetapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melihat suasana menyedihkan ini.

"Gajeel-san! Bantu aku dengan mengambilkan itu. Napasnya melemah," ujar Wendy setengah takut, Gajeel segera membawakan alat yang dimaksud Wendy. Ketika Wendy menerimanya, Levy menghembuskan napasnya dengan sangat lemah.

"Wndy, lakukanlah! Cepat!" ujar Gajeel cemas, Wendy mencoba membuatkan napas buatan dengan alat itu, tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Gajeel-san, tidak berhasil. Apa kau keberatan untuk… em.. memberinya napas buatan?" Tanya Wendy ragu-ragu. Gajeel segera membuatkan Levy napas buatannya, melalui mulutnya. Sontak wajah Gajeel memerah. Wendy memalingkan wajahnya dari hal itu (masih sadar umur). Perlahan-lahan, Levy tersadar. Levy mulai sadar, Gajeel masih memberinya napas buatan. Ketika mereka berdua mengetahui hal itu, Gajeel langsung melepaskan bibirnya dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Sial, kenapa aku begini," Gajeel mengutuki dirinya. Wendy mengobati Levy yang sudah sadar itu.

"Gajeel.." Levy memanggilnya pelan, Gajeel segera melihatnya. Senyum terpancar dari bibir pasangan kekasih itu.

"_Arigatou_" gumam Levy, Gajeel berjalan mendekati gadis kesayangannya itu dan membelai lembut rambut birunya.

Caldia Cathedral

Master bertarung mati-matian untuk menghajar Eledar, master para vampire.

"Menyerah saja kakek tua, kau lebih tua dariku," ucap Eledar sambil memberikan serangan-serangan andalannya. Master mengelak dan menangkapnya sekali sabet.

"Begini-begini, aku berpengalaman, bodoh," ucapnya. Eledar yang tergenggam mendesah kesal. Ia terjepit dan tidak bisa keluar. Dengan beberapa gerakan, Eledar berhasil dimusnahkan master.

"Huh, vampire," dengus master yang kemudian berjalan kembali ke guild. Sesampainya di guild, master mengumumkan kemenangan resmi itu.

"Yeah! Tidak ada yang akan menang kalau melawan guild terhebat, Fairy tail!" seru Natsu. Mereka menyanyi, menari, berpesta sampai pagi. Mau bagaimana lagi, 2 jam lagi matahari terbit dari timur. Selama itulah, Fairy tail lagi-lagi mendapat sebuah pengalaman baru.

Nyaw! Endingnya agak aneh ya? Kurang seru ya?

Gomenn!

Oke, udah cukup cas-cis-cusnya sekarang…

Remind to review?


End file.
